Always
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Morgan and Garcia honor the death of Katie Winston in their very own special way. SEQUEL to You have my Heart.
1. Always

_**Always **_

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended.

**Katie Winston and Denton Watherley are mine though.**

Rating: T as always to stay on the safe side.

Category: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia

Spoilers: none

Summary: Morgan and Garcia honor the death of Katie Winston in their very own special way.

**Author's note: This story is the sequel to "You Have my Heart" I had absolutely no plans whatsoever to write another piece to it, but my muse had other ideas apparently so blame her.**

**The story takes place five months, after Katie Winston's death.**

**Thanks to Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson, Kirsten Vangsness, AJ Cook, Joe Mantegna and all the other actors that bring the show so much appeal.**

**This one has not been bata-ed**

_**"Most people would rather be certain they're miserable, than risk being happy."**___**_Robert Anthony_**_  
_

A cold wind was blowing over the city. Penelope Garcia couldn't believe she had Morgan a few days for herself because they had managed to have a few days off together. The timing was perfect because they'd just wrapped up a though case. Sometimes she wondered how people could be so cruel with each other as she was so happy with Morgan.

Denton had done the best thing by telling Morgan that she had feelings for him. For some reason Penelope was convinced that she had left him a not with some sort of instructions. A smile caressed her lips at the thought, that would have been so Katie like.

By following them, he had honored her memory it was all he could do. Pictures and memories that's all that was left of her now. Each time he called it was to tell them how much he missed her and how sad he was not to have had more time with her. It was a constant reminder for the BAU technical analyst that she needed to cherish was she had with Morgan. It was also a reminder not to take anything for granted.

Garcia doubted she would ever have found the courage to take the jump if Denton hadn't honor Katie's last wish, she could do anything from behind a computer, but life was a really scary place to be.

Her cell-phone ring and a smile appeared.

"Hey, you."

_**"Hi, Baby"**_

"Have I told you yet how much I love you, today?"

_**"Hmm, let me think..."**_ Penelope paused before adding. _**"No."**_

"I love you, Baby Girl. More than my own life."

_**"I love you, too, Hot stuff, more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."**_

Morgan was so grateful to whoever or whatever had put Garcia on his path, she was definitely the best thing that happened to him in years.

_**"Where are you, babe?" **_

"Turn around." He told her."

She did and there he was a couple yards from her. She smiled brightly at him, and automatically ended the phone call. Morgan was smiling back at her, wondering why in hell it had taken him so long before seeing what was right in front of him.

His life was so much more meaningful since they were together. Not that it hadn't be before, he love is job at the BAU as disturbing as it could be at times, their best reward was to be able to bring love ones alive back to their families, unfortunately this didn't happened as often as they wanted.

The team did the best they could. And that's what brought meaning into his life for all those years, it still did, but having Garcia in his life at such a level of intimacy was amazing.

She was the woman who managed to bring him a sort of inner piece he never had had before.

Garcia on the other hand couldn't believe that SSA Derek Morgan was hers, really hers. The love she felt from him troubled her at times, she had to convince herself from time to time that their story was real. As if he felt her trouble Derek always said or did something to put her at ease.

"Hey cupcake." He said smiling at her as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey angel." She retort and leaned in to kiss him.

As always when their lips touch a jolt of electricity and warmth ran through their bodies. Morgan broke the kiss, not so much in need for air, but because he wanted to deep the kiss and do a few more thing with his baby girl and it was best not to tempted himself in the streets.

Derek put his arm on her shoulders as her put hers around his waist.

"I love you, Hot stuff."

"I love you, too, baby."

As they walked in the streets some women look at Morgan as if they were to eat in raw before shaking their head in disappointment when the saw the woman he was holding by the shoulders.

Their eyes clearly telling him something like. _Why do you date a girl like her when you could definitely have a gorgeous woman like me?_

Morgan wasn't a idiot and knew that Penelope could read the same thing in those women's eyes so he pulled even closer to him as they kept walking together.

As they neared her place Garcia tensed a little, which made him look at her, and she didn't have to speak for him to know what was going on. Everything was written in her eyes.

"No don't even go don't that road, honey, don't you there. I love you, I have loved you for a long time already. I was just a idiot not to tell you, I was before, and I know what you're gonna say... You are not the type of women I usually date. I love you, Baby Girl, only you." Morgan told her before he kissed her. The kiss hungry and demanding. She pulled back in need for air. A smiled found its way to her lips. "Let's get inside." The BAU technical analyst murmured.

"I was born to fulfill all your wishes, my Lady."

"You were, huh?"

"Ask me anything..."

Garcia, leaned forward to kiss him, but as she was about to do so, she pulled away slightly before leaning again so her cheek was caressing his when she whispered in his ear. "Show me how much, you love me."

Pleasantly surprised by her words, Morgan pulled back just enough to search her eyes to make sure. What he saw in them made him feel warm inside. His Baby Girl love him with everything she was and trusted him with her life. What else could than to show her everything she meant to him?

Taking a few steps back from her, he looked at her. The look she was giving him was a little bit panicked and questioning.

"I'm just getting rid of my coat, baby." He smiled.

Penelope couldn't refrain herself from letting out a sigh of relief, as she took of her coat as well.

Next he reached out for her hand and he pulled her with him to the bedroom.

Lips brushed together slowly as if they were afraid to hurt each other, or was it because they were scared that they really kissed or touched, one of them would vanish into thin air? No. It was simply because neither of them could believe they were about to do it, to really do it — cross the line. The line from which there is no going back — what if one day they would fight and break up?

Morgan felt her muscles tense, and murmured against her lips, "you think too much, mamma." As he pressed his lips against her this time, it had nothing to do with a brush of the lips it was more the same kind of kiss they had shared in the street earlier. She moaned into his mouth, and let herself be swept away by the kiss.

Garcia gasped in surprise as he felt herself being lifted from the ground, and ending up in his arms as he carried her over to the bed. His knee entered in contact with the mattress before he slowly laid on down on it and leaned down over her, breaking the kiss. A smile appeared on his lips when he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were unfocused and she was smiling lazily at him.

"Wow." Was all she managed to get out.

It made Morgan chuckle. "More?"

"Hmm, hmm." and she reach out for him, placing her hand behind his neck to pull him to her for another passionate kiss.

After a little bit he slowed the kiss and his hands start to wonder, slipping under her shirt. The feeling of his fingers against her skin make Penelope shiver.

Their love making was magic as they were listening to each other wants and needs. Neither one of them had ever felt so good with someone else. Their body reaction they had with each other was amazing. As they had finally found their missing piece.

As they lay in each other's arms, still breathing heavily, Morgan kissed the top of her head. "This is something we have to again sometime."

"I'm not so sure about that." She told him.

Morgan pulled himself up on one elbow, a see had just rolled onto her back. He looked down at her with a worried face. "Did I hurt you? Didn't you like what we just did?" He asked her in such a voice, that she couldn't hold it anymore and smirked at him.

"You kidding? What we just did was amazing. I've never felt so much in my life while making love."

He smiled again, the smile reaching his eyes. "You little brat, come here." He said and started to tickle her, making her giggle and laugh.

**A month Later...**

Penelope Garcia stood in front of Katie Winston's grave stone, and smiled through her tears.

"Hey girl, I hope that wherever you are now you are happy. As happy as I'm now. I wish you could see how happy, I am. I many times have I wished to be able to thank you for all what you gave to me. I love you so much girl, you'll always be in my heart, always. The real reason, I'm standing her? Well, I wanted to tell you the great news. I'm pregnant. You're the first one to know. I haven't told Morgan yet... I'm a bit apprehensive to tell him, what if he's not happy with the news?"

A small breezed brushed through her hair at that moment and it seemed to whisper

_Everything will be fine, honey. Live your life and be happy. I'll always watch over you._

_The End or not?_


	2. And forever

**... And Forever **

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended.

**Katie Winston, Denton Watherley and Samantha O'Hara are mine though.**

Rating: T to M as always to stay on the safe side.

Category: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia

Spoilers: none

Summary: Penelope needs to tell Morgan she's pregnant, but how? They hadn't really planned this... How will he react? To know there is only one solution read the story.

**Author's note: This story is the sequel to "Always" I had absolutely no plans whatsoever to write another piece to it, but my muse had other ideas apparently so blame her. **

**I've decided to write those stories, because for CM I'm die hard Morgan and Garcia shipper, too bad for those how don't like the idea of them as a couple. And because the TPTB of CM seems to forget that there is more to life than only criminals. Poor Reid. There is still love in the world even if I have to admit that sometimes it's hard to find it's STILL THERE.**

**Thanks to Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson, Kirsten Vangsness, AJ Cook, Joe Mantegna and all the other actors that bring the show so much appeal.**

_**Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. - Dr. Seuss**_

_I can't believe I'm pregnant. I just can't believe it! Never in one million year would I have thought that one day I would expect a child from Morgan. Morgan of all people. A few months ago, he still seemed unreachable and now they were going to be parents'..._

_How will I tell Morgan, he's gonna be a daddy?_

Penelope Garcia didn't really have the time to think about the answer to her question because she heard his voice tell her. "I knew you'd be here"

He said as he stood behind her and pulled her toward his slowly encircling her waist with his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey love, you okay?"

"Yeah, love, I am. I just needed to talk to Katie for a little bit, had something to ask her something."

"Did she answer?" Derek asked her, softly.

To him his Baby girl's action to come and talk to Katie was normal because even if he would never admit it to anyone, he often went to talk to his father. Not so often as he would want to, but after a rough case as he wasn't too many flight hours away from Chicago. Morgan often felt at peace when he had talk to his dad. Somehow he always found answers to his questions then.

_The lost love ones could have strange ways to make you understand something._ He thought.

"Mhmm... No she hasn't yet." She sighed.

"Don't worry, P. Katie will eventually."

Garcia turned her head and angled it upwards a little so she could kiss him. "You think, she will?"

"Huh huh..."

She caressed his hands with hers and interlaced her fingers with his. "I miss her, D."

"I know you do, honey."

"I miss her, too, " They heard a familiar voice say.

As the turned their heads in the direction of the voice they saw Denton Watherley approach with a couple of white roses. The man stopped a few feet from the stone and kneeled to be able to place the flowers on the stone.

Morgan and Garcia sadly watch the man who had shared the last few month of Katie's life. He was still so sad. It broke their hearts to see him that way and Penelope which she could do something to sheer him up a little bit.

Then a smile drew itself on her lips as she realized there was something she could do, but she had to take care of something first.

"Why don't we go and get something to drink?" She softly asked the both of them.

"That's a really good idea, angel."

The three of them, left the cemetery together. Denton and Penelope full of thought of Katie and Derek's mind was full of thoughts of his Baby girl. As they entered a coffee should about twenty minutes later... Garcia looked at the board in front of her that indicated the choice they had. She smiled at Derek and Denton and told them to go to a table that she would bring them their coffees.

Morgan looked at her a little surprised, but nodded his head, and shrugged before, Denton and himself went in search of a table. It didn't take them long to find one, and Garcia was happy when Morgan disappeared around the corner of the shop. The coffee shop looked rather small from the outside, but when they had entered it, they been pleasantly surprised to find out that inside it was kind of big.

Smiling at the woman that was about to take her order, she asked her slowly if she could do her a small favor, explaining her why she wanted it. The woman immediately grind and nodded her head affirmatively.

"Sure, come on."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to do so. It means a lot to me."

"Are you kidding? I never met a woman who had such a great idea to tell her man, he was going to become a dad. How the hell did you come up with such an idea anyway? Oh and by the way my name is Samantha, but you can call me, Sam." She told her, easily.

"Okay, Sam. My name is Penelope, but you can call me P. if you want." She smiled before adding... "Well, my best friend died of cancer a few months ago, and Katie, that's my friend's name and I started to talk about babies. How she would have loved to become a mother, but life hasn't granted that chance, and for some reason when she told me that, I started to draw some bootees and made a stencil out of it. I made some of different sizes. And as she loved coffee, I sometimes would put one on her cup she would have the drawing of bootees in cocoa powder on the foam of her coffee it often was enough to put a smile on her face..." As the last words were out of her mouth, her eyes watered.

"Oh, P, I'm so sorry..." Sam said softly as she put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, since then I keep some of my purse." Penelope explained to Samantha has she place the stencil on the Derek's mug and she fished another stencil in her purse this times the stencil was cut in the form of a pacifier.

"Awww, my goodness, this is so cute" Sam said.

Garcia placed in on her mug of cocoa. As the task was done, she took them of the mugs and place them in paper napkin. Sam then place the mugs on a plate and added Denton's mug as well before telling Penelope to go and join her man and friend that she would bring the plate.

"Okay, thanks, Sam."

About two minutes later, Penelope was sitting at the table next to her Hot stuff, and Denton.

"You okay, Angel?" Derek asked her a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well to took a little more time than necessary to order the coffees."

"Well, hot stuff, sometimes a woman has to take care of some things, you know?" She told him as one of her hand caressed his back in a gently manner.

"Penelope didn't you forget the coffees?" Denton asked her.

"No, I didn't. Samantha is bringing them for us." She told her friend, smiling at him.

Morgan lifted an eyebrow "Samantha?"

"Yeah, Samantha. Don't you know by now that your baby girl is quick at making friends?" She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I sometimes forget how quick." He told her, and wanted to add something but he got cut by Sam's voice as she said. "Here, you go, P."

"Thanks, Sam."

The men both nodded their head at her, but Denton's eyes looked up at her more properly for a moment, and something happen inside. Sam's eyes locked with his for a little too for Morgan and Garcia not to notice, and they both smiled.

_Look at them, they are so cute, now all have to do is give a little nudge when them will be right and hope that Denton will allow love to enter his life and heart again._ Garcia thought

"Thanks, Samantha." Garcia said.

"Huh? Right.." The woman said as she retreated backwards for a moment and winked at Penelope.

The BAU technical analyst looked at the man sitting next to her and was about to make a comment, but Denton beat her to it as he saw the specific patterns and has he watched Pen, and saw the light in her eyes, he knew.

It instantly filled him with joy, but the joy he felt for his friend, was rapidly taken over by a pitch of sadness that he tried to dismiss. He couldn't let it show, not now, not ever, they had done so much for him already taking him in when Katie had died, stay up with him when he cried himself to sleep when the memories of her overwhelmed him. They had been by his side every step of the way, through his grief.

He breathed in slowly then out and smiled at her, as he said. "Morgan look they seem to have new patterns to decorate the coffees."

Morgan looked down at his coffee cup and smiled, as he noticed the bootees. Derek smiled. "They're cute. A bit odd, though."

As he said so, he looked over at his Baby girl mug and saw, she had a pacifier as pattern. Then he realize that her mug contained cocoa. He looked at her questioningly. "No coffee?"

"No."

"Derek, I think, it's gonna take a little while before Penelope will drink coffee."

Morgan's mind didn't seem to connect the dots together, so Denton looked at P. who smiled at him and nodded her head as a silent permission.

"I something wrong, babe?" He asked.

"Derek... I think it's gonna be nine months before she'll drink again." Denton added, then the man finally connected the dots together and something in his eyes changed.

He looked at his angel "Are you trying to tell me, you... we... we... I... I'm..."

Garcia had to hold herself not to burst into laughing, her Chocolate god's face was just priceless, and amazing to watch. Smiling at him she answered, "yes, I'm pregnant. Yes, we are gonna have a baby and yes you're gonna be a daddy..."

Denton was smiling from ear to ear has he watched the scene. Since he knew them, never had he seen Morgan at a loss of words. And... Wait? Were Derek Morgan's eyes watering? Yes. I would never have guess that the guy could be so emotional.

They were so perfect for one another and so moving.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked him.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? You're gave me one of the precious gifts on earth... Love. _**Your**_ love baby. And I'm gonna be a dad thanks to you. Something I never thought I would become, cause I thought you were out of my league and here we are together...You're telling the most wonderful news in the world. I love you so much." He said his voice full of emotions.

Tears of happiness were now rolling down Penelope Garcia's cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss him, next there were cheers of happiness could be heard in the coffee shop.

They broke apart laughing through their tears as their foreheads rested together.

"Always... and forever together." Morgan murmured.

_**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart." Helen Keller **__****_

**A/N #2 Thanks so much for reading and for your reactions for "You have my Heart and "Always" More? **


End file.
